Some Say The World Will End In Fire
by Laryna6
Summary: Yugi isn't as harmless as people think. YxYY musings.


Title: Some Say the World Will End in Fire

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-gi-oh or the great poem "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost of which this is half.

Description: November Challenge Entry for the yahoo group Pharaoh's Hikari. Yugi isn't as harmless as people think. Lines from the poem removed in case they counted as lyrics.

It's strange that people see me as harmless. Well, I used to be. Until Yami came.

I was alone and hurting and tormented, and I didn't even have enough will to fight back. Nothing was at all important to me. Except my games.

People think my darkness is the brilliant strategist. Well, he is, but I'm not just along for the ride. We are one, after all. I devised the strategies when we separated to confuse Pegasus in that duel.

He trusts me. Although he has been even more paranoid about my safety since I nearly got myself killed during that duel.

He trusts me to win, to fight, to not surrender.

Which is probably why I started studying. Before we really met, I didn't.

School wasn't important enough.

Nothing was important before I met him.

But he was so surprised, that I wasn't top of the class. So I started to see it as another game to win. Shocked Kaiba when little Yugi Motou was rendering him second on the school test lists as well as in dueling. Yami and I giggled a bit about that.

Of course, Yami agreed that there was no point to me wasting my valuable time memorizing things. So he taught me a memory spell so I could just glance through the textbook once, and be able to have a copy of the book in my mind.

Absolutely stunned my teachers.

And then, he insisted on dragging me to the shadow realm and teaching me how to survive there.

I think he still has nightmares about holding my cold, dead body.

He told me what it was like after I…

It's the one time I've seen him cry.

It's odd. Shadow Magic is dark; you'd think it'd be the dangerous magic. In Final Fantasy, it's dark magic that does the damage. You'd think Light magic would be useless except for healing and stuff. That's not the way it is, though.

_-_

"Little Yugi" they call him. Malik was a fool.

True, my precious one is little. There was a problem when he was born. I could repair it, but Yugi said there were many copies of records saying it would be impossible for him to attain his true stature, and unless I was sure I could destroy all of them as well as wipe people's memories…

He's cute like this, anyways. Adorable.

Not that cute equals harmless by any means.

Look at Kuriboh.

Yugi burst out giggling when I described the havoc kuribohs could cause. Apparently he now wants a T-shirt with a picture of a growling Kuriboh and the caption, "Fear the Cuteness!"

Kawaii.

As I said, he is little. And cute.

But certainly not harmless.

Shadow magic is the magic of illusion. Of the human mind and heart. Of protecting what you care for.

Light magic is the magic of truth. Of destroying darkness and ignorance. Of punishing evil.

In modern context, I am a 'Guardian Angel,' as funny as the concept is.

Yugi… was born to be an Avenging one.

Odd, that people are so deceived, they see us as the polar opposites of what we are.

They think_ I_ am the dangerous one.

Yugi tries so hard to redeem his foes because he cannot _stand_ to see a person whose heart is in the darkness of evil and error.

He tries so hard to see the good in everyone, even chiding me when I distrusted Noah, because if he only sees the evil…

Everything in him will cry out to destroy it.

And he could.

_-_

It's strange. The Game King bowing down to a nobody like me.

When he's scared and his dreams are full of echoing darkness and golden chains and endless solitude.

When he begs me without words to wrap my arms around him and hold him close and safe.

He used to do that for me, when I had nightmares. Now, the nightmares are scared of me.

Nightmares do not come in day. And I am day.

He feels safe in my arms. Because he knows I would fight for him, if the puzzle tried to drag him back.

And I would win.

Light and shadow are equals, partners. Light casts shadow, shadow fuels light. Ying and Yang, with one belongs the other. They cannot exist without each other.

Or perhaps the fact that I survived for eight years before I even got the puzzle disproves that theory.

But I never lived before I loved Yami.

Darkness only exists where there is no light. Turn in the lights in a room, and viola, no darkness.

The Millennium Items are of darkness.

They fear me.

They should.

Because if they try to take my love away I will _annihilate_ them.

He. Is. Mine.

My passion for him devours all that I am. I cannot last an hour in shallow reality without his beautiful voice in my mind. We speak to each other endlessly, and even with that sometimes I cannot stand it anymore and I freeze time and leap into the shadows to kiss and pet while around us the frozen forms of others stare unseeing at the beauty they will never know.

He is MINE.

_-_

He loves me.

He will not let the puzzle have me.

I first knew that when that fool Malik used the controlled Bandit Keith to smash my prison. At first I despaired, that I would never see the one I worshipped again, that I would be trapped forever.

He stayed. While an inferno raged around him, he stayed. While smoke burned his lungs and sparks flew in his hair and clothes he stayed.

He solved the puzzle at the risk of his life.

And even after he solved, though he knew fire would not harm it, he stayed. He held my bleeding battered body in his arms in his room of light and kissed away my tears.

If I had known, I would have sent him away.

If I had been in my right mind.

For being pulled back into torment after finally thinking myself safe…

Looking back in his memories, do you know how close Keith and Malik came to dying? Do you know how close everything around them (save us) came to being vaporized?

When the puzzle was shattered, Yugi almost let his light fly free, to destroy the evil that had claimed the one he loved even then.

Do you know my little one could destroy the world? And his nature would not permit him not to, if he ever realizes how much darkness exists in the hearts of humanity.

But he will never know. For I shall shield him from it. For that is the role of shadow. The role of the protectors of light, the tenders of the fire.

To keep the coals banked, so that they warm the hands and hearts of those who come before it in worship.

As for those who do not show proper respect…

A fanged smile.


End file.
